Power Armour Enhancement Package
Techno-Wizard System enhancement package for Power Armours: (Originally by James Bigglesworth with very minor changes to the "fluff" to make it more generic made by me) Each unit is first modified by replacing it's nuclear reactor with TW-Reactor (for all intents and purposes it is the same for game use) that powers the armor, in addition to a number of TW-Systems to Power Armours that enhance their already existing capabilities as follows: 1. TW Super Charger: This is system allows the Power Armour to exceeed its design specification when it comes to its maximum speed, increasing it by 40%. However it does impart a -5% penalty to perform basic maneuvers and -20% to perform evasive or difficult/trick maneuvers. Spell Effects: Full Throttle Activation Cost: None, powered directly by the TW-Reactor Duration: Effectively unlimited 2. Invincible Armor: When activated it provides an additional 125 MDC of protection that must be destroyed before any damage will reach the actual power armor. Unless the MDC of the Invincible Armor is completely depleted, it will regenerate at the rate of 1D6 MDC per melee. In addition to that protection all energy attacks, whether technological, magical or otherwise, only inflict half their usual damage. Should the armor be destroyed, it absorbs all the extra damage and disappears in a flash of light. No damage is carried over to the suit. Spell Effects: Invincible Armor Activation Cost: 21 PPE Duration: 15 minutes 3. Mystic Marksmanship Enhancer: Like the propulsion systems, the mundane targeting systems of the Power Armour has been improved upon through the use of magic. When activated, the pilot’s own marksmanship abilities are enhanced, giving them a bonus of +3 to strike on an Aimed or Called shot with any of the built-in weapon systems or with whatever ranged weapon they are holding in their hands, be it a rifle or bow. If the hand-held range weapon has a burst capability, the magic provides a +1 to strike instead of the +3. Spell Effects: Mystic Marksmanship Activation Cost: 5 PPE Duration: 10 minutes per activation 4. Anti-Missile System: Unlike the other modifications to the Power Armour, which used magic to enhance systems that already existed, this system gives the unit an entirely new capability; a highly effective anti-missile defense. Built into the chest plate are two, small, hidden panels which conceal the anti-missile system. When activated in response to incoming missiles, the panels slide aside, revealing the TW emitters that form the system’s launchers. Each launcher fires off a short burst of what look like star flares, exactly like the mundane decoy flares used to confuse heat seeking missiles. These flares however are made of magic energy, not chemicals. Each of the tiny shooting stars, in addition to giving off enough heat to fool a conventional heat seeking missile, also puts out a small but intense electromagnetic pulse, capable of frying any unshielded electronics within a 15 foot radius of the flare. Shielded electronics, like those found in most combat vehicles, giant robots, medium and heavy power armor, get a saving throw vs EMP; needs a 14 or higher to save. A failed save results in the missile’s guidance system, whether it is radar, lidar, heat, etc, losing lock and wandering off course. Spell Effects: Electromagnetic Attack, Starburst Activation Cost: 30 Range: 150 feet, each flare has an EMP field that extends around it in a 15 foot radius Duration: Instant